


Acta Non Verba

by Coroniel



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3+1, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coroniel/pseuds/Coroniel
Summary: Karasuma was the kind of man who let his emotions be known through his actions, rather than his words.(or: three times Karasuma showed his love for Irina, and the one time he told her)
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Acta Non Verba

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post my works this quickly after writing them, but it's Valentine's Day and I had to do something for these two :p.

**1.**

The journalists crowding the entrance of the civic centre were a real pain in the ass. Irina knew they rarely had any idea of privacy, but hounding a bunch of graduating children who had just gone through a traumatic event was pretty low even for them.

Thankfully, the other students protected 3-E when even Karasuma and his colleagues couldn't. Irina leaned on the wall and watched silently, relaxing only once their students had boarded the bus and left.

This was the end of it… her year as a teacher. What a bittersweet moment.

"Irina, are you free the rest of the day?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts, turning to find Karasuma next to her. What did he want? She wasn't moving in with him until next week.

And didn't thinking of that send a flurry of warmth through her.

"I guess?" she replied. "What is it?"

"Come with me."

He walked off without a word or even glancing at her. Just like him. She sighed before following. They exited the building, heading towards the parking lot and his car. Her confusion hadn't abated one bit.

She masked it with a flirtatious smile. "Did you want some alone time with me, Karasuma~?" 

He paused, and Irina was aware of a swarm of butterflies flitting madly in her stomach.

"Wait, rea—"

"Today is March 14," he said at last, which didn't really answer anything.

"...And?"

"It's White Day. Aren't you the one who brought it up last month?”

Oh yeah… Happy he hadn't refused her invitation on Valentine's like she thought he might, she had shown it by teasing him, though she wouldn't deny there had been a bit of wistfulness then. Okay, more than a bit. But she still didn't think he'd remember that.

"Get in. I've already made a booking at a restaurant."

"Don't you want to woo me with flowers and gifts first?"

He gave her an exasperated look in response and she decided not to push her luck any further, quickly getting into the front passenger seat of the car.

For the rest of the drive, try as she might, Irina couldn't contain the smile that nearly threatened to split her face.

* * *

**2.**

Karasuma's home was one of the drabbest places Irina had seen in all her years. It was clean and tidy, but that was all that could be said about it. The walls were a dull cream, the flooring was plain, the furniture was plainer—it was just so bland.

He had given her the freedom to decorate her own room, one of the two bedrooms in the flat, and she cheerfully made plans to do so (although she had about as many personal items as he had—which was to say, none) but the common areas remained uninspired.

"You know, you could do so much with this space," she told him. "An animal mount, a cool rug, at least some flowers."

His answering frown only cemented for her the stereotype that men were helpless when it came to aesthetics. But then again, what did she expect from a man whose clothing alternated between black, grey and white?

(Honestly though, things weren't that bad. Irina was over-exaggerating her distaste like she did most things, and teasing Karasuma was practically a pastime for her now. She didn't think it would actually lead to anything.)

Which was why when Karasuma came from work the next day, the last thing she expected to see was him holding a vase in his hands, filled with beautiful blue blooms, that he placed on the living room table.

Irina delighted in changing them every day.

* * *

**3.**

The change in seasons always affected Irina. Usually she would just be under the weather for a few days but this time, she had a raging headache and a complete lack of will to live.

She woke up to bright annoying sunshine and a much more annoying alarm, taking a good deal of time to realise that it was Tuesday and a work day. She made an attempt to get up from bed, but it ended with her flopping back down almost immediately.

Damn, Tadaomi wouldn't be happy. They both had to be at the office today.

Irina must have fallen asleep after that thought, because the next moment she was aware of, there was an insistent voice in her ear.

"-ina. Irina."

"I’m up. What do you want?" she asked, slurring her words a bit. She blearily opened her eyes to see a dark smudge hovering over her.

"Are you… not feeling well?"

Irina didn’t think that warranted a response. About to close her eyes again, she startled as she felt something cool press against her forehead. That… actually felt pretty good.

"You're burning."

"I'll be fine." She dragged out the last syllable. Her fatigue didn’t make those words sound very reassuring.

"Can you even get up?"

She didn't want to try again. Even so, she made a token attempt to push herself upright and wasn’t surprised when she failed.

“You’re not staying alone here like that.” His voice was firm, though he looked undecided on what to do.

“I’m not going to the hospital.” All she wanted was rest which she knew she wouldn’t get there, not in a place where people freely walked in and out. Her honed senses as an assassin, and now as an agent of the Ministry of Defence for nearly a year, wouldn’t allow her to let down her guard.

When he didn't respond right away, she readied herself to argue with him about it, though the last thing she wanted to do was expend energy. But when he did speak, it was just, "Okay."

It surprised her, but now that the matter was settled, Irina could no longer resist the tempting tug of sleep. The rest of the day was mostly a blur to her, but she did remember seeing Tadaomi on that laptop of his every time she was awake. 

Irina was used to taking care of herself, through sickness and health, but having someone around was nice.

* * *

**+1**

There weren't many things in the world that could render Irina Jelavić speechless. Having been a globe-trotting assassin—and part of the Assassination Classroom for a year—did that to a person.

But here she was, mouth soundlessly closing and opening, feeling like a deer in the headlights.

Because Tadaomi was right in front of her, holding out a navy-blue box that was opened to reveal a gorgeous ring.

Sure, they had been discussing marriage for a while, hashing out issues and making distant plans, and Irina had no doubt that she wanted to share the rest of her life with Tadaomi, but she hadn't expected him to propose. It just didn't seem like him.

The two of them stood frozen in that moment for a while, before a look of determination flashed on Tadaomi's face. "I know I haven't always been the easiest person to love or even work with. I… I've been rather reticent with my emotions and unknowingly hurt you countless times by that, for which I can’t apologise enough. But I… I am trying to do better and I do care for—love you, deeply—" The effort for him to be so honest was obvious in his stutters and pauses, the way he was slightly shifting his weight between his feet, as he forged on, "—and I would be honoured if—"

"Yes."

"Huh?" Having his practiced speech interrupted threw him into disarray and it was definitely an amusing sight, but that was the last thing Irina could care about at the moment.

In their two years of dating, Tadaomi had never once said "I love you" to her. Constantly, every day, he proved it by his actions, which she knew should be the more important thing, but to actually hear those words made her almost melt from the joy.

"Yes, I'll marry you, and all that jazz," she confirmed, excitedly stretching out her left hand. Tadaomi slid the thin band into her ring finger, and the cold weight of the gold only served to drive the situation into her mind.

_Tadaomi had proposed to her._

He opened his mouth again but she decided he had done enough talking for the day, and dragged him into a long, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> About 1, Korosensei's birthday is stated to be March 13 in the wiki, which I guess is the same day he died because the students celebrated his birthday that night, and the graduation ceremony was the day after so March 14, White Day, if I got everything right.


End file.
